


A Different Kind of Love.

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Hell on Wheels (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's lonely so he sets out a night all to himself. Mickey, of course, interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Love.

Sean bites his lip, looking out at the town. Everyone appears to be settling in for bed or spending a night at the whorehouse. He knows his brother is out at the bar and will probably be there for the rest of the night. He lets the flap of the tent swing shut. He feels guilty, taking advantage of his alone time, not spending it with his brother at the bar but takes a seat on his cot. He sheds off his jacket and works on the belt.

"Shit..." Sean mutters under his breath, eyes landing on the bulge in his trousers. His hand falls flat against it, unable to stop himself. He starts rubbing slowly, making sure to prolong the moment. The last time Sean had a chance to do this had to have been a year ago. He lets out a breathy whimper, the sensation almost too much to begin with.

Sean sits back on the cot, spreading his legs for more access. Shakily, he pulls his hand back and tries to open up his trousers. The second the button falls open, Sean pulls his zipper down and cups his cock in his hand. He whimpers again, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip to stop the noise. He couldn't risk being caught, the embarrassment would be too much. For Christ's sake, Sean lives across from the whore house. People would wonder why he hadn't helped himself to the women across the street. He wouldn't even be able to explain to them that women aren't his thing.

Sean pushes his trousers down to his knees, able to get more access. He slips his hand under his boxers and grabs his hard-on around the base.

"Sean, what're you doin'?"

Sean's heart skips a beat as he bolts up right. He almost falls out of his cot but straightens himself in time. He breathes heavily as he looks to see who's at the entrance.

"Mickey? Jesus, I didn't think you'd be here." Sean's hand falls to his side, his legs coming up to hide his nakedness.

Mickey comes forward, stumbling slightly. He's intoxicated, that much is clear. He smiles smoothly at Sean, eyes flickering between his hand and his concealed crotch. "Are you fucking yourself, Sean?"

Sean's mouth falls open as he looks around the tent suspiciously. He's waiting for someone to jump out and laugh at him, make his life a living hell. He's read in the face as he faces his brother. "I'm-I'm not sure what you're talking about, Mickey."

Mickey comes closer, taking a seat on Sean's cot. He licks his lips predatorily, eyes trailing Sean's body as if he's a piece of meat. Sean shivers, a tingling returning to his crotch at the look. Nobody had ever looked at him like that, never took a second to appreciate his body.

"I want to watch." Mickey growls, his voice thick with liquor. The smell is radiating off of him, enough to make Sean crinkle up his nose in distaste.

"Mickey," Sean moves to pull up his pants but Mickey's fingers encompass his wrists. Sean gulps, trying to calm his breathing. "You're drunk."

Mickey leans forward, face closer to Sean's then anybody's had ever been. He glances down at Sean's lips, wondering how they taste, how they feel. "Do it or I will."

Sean's mouth goes dry, eyes becoming heavy. A grin fills his face, nothing but a challenging smirk. "You wouldn't."

Mickey's face turns serious before he's moving as fast as lightning. He's tackled Sean to the bed, pinning his hands above his head. He moves to keep Sean's wrists in one hand as he works his trousers with another. He's pushing them down to his knees right with his underwear, allowing fast access. Sean looks at him with slight worry in his eyes.

"I wouldn't challenge me, Sean." Mickey growls, placing himself in between his brother's legs. He all but growls as his dick brushes against Sean's.

"You're going to regret it, Mick." Sean bites out, refusing to let out any more filthy noises like he had earlier. Everything about this moment is wrong. Sure, he's struggled with the thoughts of another man below him, writhing and begging for his cock, and the other way around. His brother turned out to be in those fantasies more often then not but now that it was becoming reality, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to happen. If anybody were to find out about this, they'd be tortured and then brutally murdered.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Sean. I just want to fuck you." Mickey's free hand reached down and tugged Sean's undewear down, revealing his throbbing cock.

"Mickey, maybe this isn't... we shouldn't do this-" His voice his cut off when Mickey's dick rests at his entrance.

Mickey bends down, biting hard onto Sean's neck. He slips in, earning a slap to the chest form Sean. "Mickey, stop." Mickey doesn't stop, pushing further in, making the moment more painful then pleasurable. Sean pushes Mickey back, eyes full of hurt. "Stop, Mick. It hurts."

Mickey sighs but pulls out. "My head was the only thing in."

"Let me prepare then, Mick. You're not the smartest one to understand that." Sean's moving to sit up and winces.

"Fine," Mickey stands up at the side of the bed, his waist eye level with Sean. "Suck."

Sean's mouth falls open, once again confused. He's so new to everything, he doesn't know what Mickey wants. "What..."

"Look, virgin, just put it in your mouth." Mickey responds as he inches closer.

Sean leans forward, tongue flicking out to lick hesitantly at the tip. He takes Mickey at the base, not sure if he could fit it all in. He takes the head first, still careful as not to hurt Mickey. He keeps his teeth away, only his tongue teasing his member. Mickey groans above him, making Sean look up at him innocently. He's about to pull back when Mickey's hand lands on the back of his neck, pushing himself further into Sean's throat. Sean places his hands on Mickey's hips and pushes him back, eyes watering.

"You're such an asshole." He whipes his mouth with the back of his hand, turning around to end their escapade when Mickey's hand catches Sean's cheek. His thumb brushes the rise of his cheek, rigth below his eye. Sean swallowed, facing Mickey to see the tenderness that was no doubt in his eyes.

Mickey descends to his knees, taking Sean's hands in his. "I'm sorry, Sean. I-I haven't done this in awhile and I'm so used to quick and fast."

Sean meets his brother's eyes, mouth going dry again, a blush rising to his face for a different reason.

"You're different. You're important to me... and I love you, more than you could possibly know." Mickey inches forward, lips grazing Sean's delicately.


End file.
